Kokuto Kurokami
Kokuto Kurokami(黒神黒刀; Kurokami Kokutō), better known by his nickname 'Kokkun'(コックン) or Son of the Watcher (堕天使の息子; Daten-shi no musuko)is the protagonist and the first-person narrator of the fanfiction Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune , being the eponymous character that gives the name of the fic. A Tranferred third-year Student of Kuoh academy, he the one and only son of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels Azazel and a human woman, making him a massive target for other factions. Despite his lineage and connection with him, Kokuto does not want anything to do with him or the Grigori and rather live a normal human life away from the supernatural, which kickstarts his life into the spiral into the supernatural world anyway and connection with other factions. Profile Appearance Kokuto is described as a fairly-handsome, skinny, feminine looking young man of black hair inherited from his father, which his girlfriend claims is silky and nice on touch, fair skin, dark eyes and a slouch nobody around his age should have. Because of his moody personality and habit of sleeping during classes, Kokuto has circles around his eyes and an aura that makes him a bit unapproachable despite some of his classmates claiming that those traits also make him somewhat cute. After losing hiscright eye due to one of Tamamo's pranks, Kokuto had it replaced with a magical eye which is tinted red. Being a student of Kuoh, he always wears the lined white shirt white dark pants and matching blazer and black tie and brown shoes, while in days of leizure he likes to wear trendy clothes such as Gianfranco Ferré, Polo Shirts and white diamond herrings and Santoni Shoes. After the events of the main story and in the epilogue of the story as a 36-years old adult, Kokuto slightly resembles his father Azazel and dons longer hair, a lazy goatee and mustache and considerably grows and becomes quite muscular and tall, able to top even his mother and ex-wife. Personality Being the son of a fallen angel, Kokuto is vain, materialistic, a bit hedonistic and easy-going. Much more like Azazel, Kokuto likes to live his life at his own pace, and not unlike the Governor General, has a few quirks that others might consider him eccentric at best and insane at worst: At random times he'll laugh at himself for succeeding in licking his own elbow and in another second wonder what was that all about. From his mother's side, Kokuto also inherited from Yozora a deep curiosity in trying new things as long as they don't permanently tint his normal lifestyle and has a certain attraction towards the opposite sex despite having already stabilished relationships. He also inherited from Yozora a deep connection and attachment to family members and those who catches his interest or are in some need, as he called for Shirayuki once Kuoh has been attacked by a terrorist. Yozora claims that, deep down, Kokuto does care for people, as shown when he gave flowers to the perverted trio at the medical bay after they've been beating to a pulp by Shirayuki and tried his best to save Vice-president Tsubaki from Tyrion's Sacred Gear effects. Strangely enough, Kokuto seems to all the good traits of his father but twisted in his own way: He longs for peace and understandment between others, but only so he could selfishly live his own life in peace; he also avoids unnecessary conflicts and battles, but because he doesn't want to get hurt himself or ruin his clothes, hinting of a more coward and sly side. He's also sharp with his wits and has a way with words in order to get himself out of dangerous situations while also maintaining a calm and polite side, which are said to be genuine to some extend despite also hiding a sardonic and offensive layer. Kokuto seens also to have some kind of gambling addiction, as some of his lines always wave a gambling undertone into them, he more then once he was expelled by the Pachinko parlor lord due to his age and treats every situation as a game of luck and wits, taking 'spoils of war' or himself once his enemies are defeated and becoming even more hotblooded as a result of a match. Exemplifying, his catchphrase is "Lucky~". However, despite his mellow personality, Kokuto will instantly react to people or occassions in which is lifestyle is threatened in any shape of form, always in the form of a game of wits using his Sacred Gear but rarely relying on full violence. He downright blackmailed Genshirou in order to maintain his position as a hybrid away from the student council with claims that he takes nude photos of Sona and didn't hesitate to threatened Koneko's lifestyle in order to escape Kuroka's grasps, also playing mind-games with Tobio Ikuse in order to escape being dragged into the Grigori. For having so much faith in his own luck, however, Kokuto rarely lies during those games, and maintains a honest, friendly and cool façade during the whole ordeal, which ironically makes him just as sinister as his father. Such parts of his personality continues as an adult, which he claims he doesn't care how many people died in his ordeal to separate the human to the supernatural world as long as he can rest in peace as a businessman. According to himself, his favorite movie is Rashomon, but his favorite actor is Clint Eastwood and his favorite musician is Toshinobu Kubota. His favorite food also is strawberry shortcakes from a bakery next to his house but he ever so come there because of the busty and cute cashier who's the baker's daughter. History Kokuto is the son of Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen angels and the Leader of the Grigori, and Yozora Kurokami, a japanese businesswoman recently out of college. The duo would meet and fall in love somwhere in Vatican during one of her business trips, in which they would entangled themselves in drinks and delight. However, one day, Yozora was alerted that her father was dying and wanted to see her during his last moments and, without knowing she was pregnant with Azazel's son, bid her goodbye and flew back to Japan, where she gave birth to Kokuto. For being a busy businesswoman, Kokuto grew up surrounding instead by maids, television and some neighborhood friends which, despite the lack of familiar bonds, make the body grow happy and self-sufficient, also developing his gambling addicts thanks to one of his maids who would always play poker with him and a certain empathy for others thanks to his mother, who he saw as a complete stranger due to her extended absence. It was during that same time that he developed his Sacred Gear Fortuna Ataraxia and named it Tama. After enrolling in Kuoh academy, Kokuto developed a false relationship with the 9th prettiest girl in Kuoh Academy, Shirayuki Shirogane, in order to help her escape her stalkers, and becoming the main target for bullying and abuse. His story begins when he finds a certain someone pursuing him on his way home.... After the events of the main story and successfully separating the supernatural from the human world, during some time between the 20 years timeskip, Kokuto has married and bore a daughter with his highschool girlfriend Shirayuki Shirogane, also becoming a successful businessman, but after some time they got divorced and started to live separately, but periodically visits them to dinner together and spoil his daughter Momo. Powers & Abilities High Intellect -''' For being Azazel's son and possessing an enormous amount og education and information due to his mother's wealth plus his natural intelligence, Kokuto possesses a level of intelligence and wit beyond considered normal for a high schooler, considering that he know exactly which chemicals react in order to produce Chroramine gas and how they react on air, the different types of dwarfism and some trivial matters such as League A champions and Agatha Christie books. 'Immense Endurance -' Kokuto has shown to be extremely durable to pain and suffering, shown that he was able to stay councious for more than 10 minutes breathing nothing but chlroramine gas and still have strength to smash against a window, step and support himself on a glassy surface with nails and sharp ends and support his own body weight with his own fingers. 'Sixth Sense - '''Due to his Fallen Angel Blood, Kokuto can faintly detect the presence of other supernatural beings in the form of a chill running down his spine. While he does not know yet how to distinguish one supernatural creature from another, he can distinguish what is human and what is not. '''Good Luck-' It is extremely ambiguous, but it is believed that Kokuto has either extreme shots of luck in order to survive really low chances and target extremely situational aims which requires extremely trajectory knowledge or an extremely high luck. Nothing concrete has been said until now. Equipments Fortuna Ataraxia '''Fortuna Ataraxia( ), also known as The Black Threat Of Unwavering Luck, is the Sacred Gear of the protagonist Kokuto Kurokami from the story Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune. Fortuna Ataraxia originally took the form of a single black string coming from Kokuto's little finger. As he grew and the Sacred Gear developed, it eventually had enough power to wrap the string around itself and take the shape of a small, cute black cat of black fur, red eyes and a single numeral which changes according to Kokuto's 'luck meter'. An autonomous, situational low-tier Sacred Gear, Fortuna Ataraxia is a Sacred Gear that allows Kokuto to manipulate and even control, to some extend, his own luck, and balance the ratio between luck and misfortune in his life at will. Every time Kokuto desires, Fortuna Ataraxia can grant him a certain amount of luck which extend will shown on the cat's forehead by a certain number. The less the chances of something happening, the bigger the number will be, and vice-versa. This allows Kokuto to manipulate reality to some extend, as shown when he made a flipped coin fall on it's side and struck hit a jackpot on a random slot machine. The contrary can also happen: When something unfortunate happens to Kokuto by chance, Fortuna Ataraxia can 'save' that amount of bad luck and turn it to Good luck on Kokuto's command, as shown when Kokuto's was assaulted by a serial killer and, in turn, had enough 'luck points' to struck Saji with lightning on a clear sky. By being able to manipulate something as metaphysical as luck, this Sacred Gear is also difficult to detect and tell apart from use, making it easier for the user to utilize it's abilities without being caught. Zoas Zoa( ) is the name given to artificial Sacred Gears of people close to Kokuto who gave body part of their soul and body in order to construct a divine-based weapon which in many ways resembles Sacred Gears although not as powerful as the originals. Throughtout his adventures, Kokuto meets, befriends and then takes the soul of the fallen who offered their love and respect for him, bonding to his soul and turning into pseudo-Sacred Gears. * Luvah -''' A Zoa containing the soul of Arianna Argento. A flower which when in use can be turn into a sharp scythe which is capable of producing supersonic slashes and produce flora when stuck in the floor. * '''Crimson King - The zoa which countains the soul of Shuri Himejima, Baraqiel's deceased wife. In the shape of a ruby jewel, it has the ability to turn itself into two weapons on certain occasions: Into a lightning-based nunchaku and into a fire-based lance, both able to cause elemental-based holy damage. * Azathoth - The clairvoyant eye given from Tamamo to substitute the one lost in one of her pranks, a red eye made from the flesh of the demonic fox which grants Kokuto the ability to see 5 seconds into the future. * Aslan -''' In the shape of a sword-shaped pendant, Aslan has the power to turn into fox-based set of gauntlets and graves and mask which boosts Kokuto's fighting prowess, speed and strength. * '''Morgoth - A Zoa made from Orpheus' soul in the Underworld which takes the form of a guitar-axe that has the power to produce powerful shockwaves with its strings and revv up in order to produce heat as a blunt weapon. Kurokami Kurokami ''(黒神; Lit. Black God)'' is Kokuto's weapon name after his family name which in fact his fallen angel heritage stripped completely from his being and sealed inside a jewel that was once Tamamo-no-Mae's prison, the killing stone, causing Kokuto to have his fallen angel part soul and flesh be stripped away from his being and turning him into a full human. A Massive black broadsword said to be as tall as Kokuto and having crow wings as a guard and a crow's tallon as a handle carrying its jewel at the pommel, Kurokami carries both Kokuto's name and will, and because of its light element origins, Kurokami has the same properties of a holy sword with the added ability to be only be able to be carried by Kokuto and be able to return to his hand on command. Kurokami is also able to create light sword from its blade which moves to Kokuto's will and can also be used as projectiles, but they usually cost an enormous amount of stamina to maintain. Behind the Scenes *Images based on the character kakeru doumeguri from the series Ecstas Online. *Just like all the members of the Kurokami family, his name derives from the colour Black. In his case, his name, Kokuto, means 'black blade". **Kokuto is also a musical Refence: He's named after the song "Black Blade" by Blue Oyster Cult. **Kurokami is also a pun on his hair, which can also mean 'Black Hair'. *This is the first character page from this author. *I thought of Kokuto in lacking any form of direct offensive technique such as light weapons or a weapon Sacred Gear in order to make him stand out from the other, more offensive OC's, instead making him rely solely on his wits and luck. Don't expect him to learn dark light projection. *As expected, Kokuto does no possesses wings, and therefore cannot fly. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Deceased